Cut and Tell
by Roguishly
Summary: Rogue has a memory... that won't go away, and haunts her into suicide... Can she get rid of the memory? Can Logan stop her before she cuts the memoy away for good? Please R&R.
1. Haunted

**One**

**Haunted**

The windows fluttered with the warm night breeze. The moonlight shining through, casting silvery shadows across an oaken floor; and across white sheets, which were wrestling, and fell away... There was a flash of silver and crimson in one quick sucession. The young seventeen-year-old woman is searching the sheets for a glove to stop the strenuious flow of blood; a tourniquet. She draws her breath back in a low hiss as the fabric grazes; with increasing pressure onto her pale wrist. She watches as the glove becomes soiled... She is numb from the pain, but the stinging reassures her she is alive. She brushes away a tear with ther bare hand, and along with that, a stray strand of white. There are approaching footsteps. Rogue hurriedly buries heself beneath the immaculate sheet, holding the glove on her wrist. Her door creaks open... Light shining through from the hall where in other rooms, students were resting...

"You alright kid?" Logan's gruff voice asks... He seems groggy as he says this.

"Ah'm fahne, thanks Logan."

"I smelled blood, I thought..."

"How'd y' know e'it ain't---?"

"There's a difference." He said firmly. "I can still smell it..." He flicked on her light seeing Rogue's eyes squint to little slits of green. Logan walked over to her bedside, and sat.

"Lemme see kiddo." He said watching her reproachfully.

"There's nuthin' t' see." She said... She knew he could tell she was lying... She was a terrible liar.

He gently reached for her wrist, and she let him take it... He could see the glove soaked in blood... He pulled it away to see the deep slitted lasceration where the blood was beginning to clot; sure to eventually scab. The razor blade left its mark on the sheets as well, as it too had the remnants of Rogue's thick life sustaining liquids...

"Why?" Were the first words that escaped his lips as he looked into Rogue's glazed, previously crying eyes... Which were welling up once more.

"Ah have this 'memry, ah can't git e'it t' go away... Most uh' 'em fade... But this one... E"it won't leave." Her voice began to tremble in a whisper. "E'it won't fade because ah dreamt e'it... an' now that ha done e'it... Ah turned e'it _into a 'memry_..."

Rogue suddenly then awoke with a start.


	2. Answers

**Two**

**Answers**

Rogue's eyes snapped open, her fingers instantly securing her gloves on her arms... The only problem was, she only had on one, and on her left wrist was a white nylon glove, drenched in dried blood... Logan had fallen asleep in the chair beside her bed snoring freely.

"Oh mah gawd, then that means..." She untied the glove, and carefully peeled it back, dried streaks of blood on her arm where she had secured the glove in a haste... And there the cut stood, still raw, bits of white accumulating... Pus, she guessed. She looked at it astonished. The night before was now a haze in her memory. She wondered why she wasn't in the--- _Flash_.

"Please Logan, give Rogue some room, I swear you're like a vulture..." Jean's voice insisted, ushering him out of the way. "I'm jus' worried that's all..." He said furrowing his brow, and sitting down into the seat next to her gerny where she lay.

"If you would've been any later... She might not have made it Logan... This girl sure does owe you doesn't she?" "Nawh," He said shrugging Jean's comment off. "s' nuthin, I know she'd do the same for me... If she could." Jean smiled a little. "Liberty Island, now this, I've never known you to be so noble... _Or humble_. What's your deal?"

"Ain't got no deal, you know ol' guys like me don' roll that way Jeanie." "Humph... Figures..." She looked down at Rogue's pale, yet colored face, her white streaks disheveled just a little, but she was still a beautiful young woman nonetheless. Rogue could hear them, but did not open her eyes. She was trying to assemble the Two... Make that Three occurances that had just happened so rapidly she was suprised her physical self had stayed intact, but she sure felt like it hadn't... "Jean?" She asked thickly through her groggyness.

"Rogue, you're awake, wonderful..." Jean said relieved. "The cuts you sustained on your inner thighs and arms were quite extensive... If Logan hadn't...--" "Thighs?" Her southern twang very noticable in her sudden fevered panic. "But ah on'leh cut mahself once... e'it don' make no sense t'meh..."

"The first cut was on your left wrist... When someone begins to loose excessive amounts of blood, especially one from a cut as deep as this first one, they tend to stare at the blood, which triggers a sort of shock... Which, whatever other harm you inflicted upon yourself, you wouldn't remember after... and...---"

Suddenly Rogue got flashes of herself viciously slicing her own thighs... Logan trying to stop her, but being absorbed in the process... He had saved her life. _Again_.

"-We think being contained and if we could just run some Psycological test we could see---"

"There ain't no way e'in hell ah'm gonnuh let y'all poke an' prod mah brain lahke ah'm some sortuh monstuh!" She cried.

"Rogue we _have to_ we have no other choice..."

"Bullshit y'do!" She said glaring over at Logan. "Why'd y' always have t' play the _valliant _one anyways? Ah can save mah own damn lahfe y'hear? Ah don' need some cowboy comin' ovuh every tahme ah'm e'in trouble an'--"

"Rogue, calm down please..."

"Ah'll show you calm down!" She snarled, glaring menacingly. She didn't realize how heavy the sedative was that she was still under, stumbling, and drooling as she spoke... But she still felt as though she could take both Jean and Logan on no problem...

Logan stood up.

"Can'cha let meh die e'in peace?" She said glowering, stumbling into one of the metallic tables with instruments, knocking them everywhere. She sounded like a deranged drunk.

"Rogue, y'ain' in the right mind..."

She gave them both the finger, determined on walking out the door, and proving them both wrong.

"There _ain't nuthin wrrong with meh_... Y'all are th' ones with the **_problems_**!" She twirled her index finger by her temple in that 'Indicating crazy people gesture'.

She managed to get out the door, the sedadive making the ground beneath her feel as though it were sinking... She stumbled, and fell awkwardly into the wall. "Who put this damn wall here anyways?" She yelled angrily.

Jean gathered her in her arms... "No... _NoooOOoo_... You ain't doin' e'it...!" She pushed her hand into Jean's face... "Rogue, I was hoping it didn't have to come to this..." Jean gripped her with enough restraint TK wise, and put her back onto the gerny where she belonged. "Y'ain't---" She sank into the pillows, drowned in sleep.

Jean sighed, taking off her face mask, and gloves, tossing them in the trash, her eyes tired, swimming with defeat. "The girl is nearly too much to handle." Jean concluded.

"Y'told her y'were gonna put her in a nuthouse." Logan reminded her firmly. "I'd uh freaked too."

"That's not the point." Jean said crossing her arms.

"What _I _want to know is _why_ she cut herself in the _first place_. What was going so bad that she felt she couldn't talk to someone?"

Logan shrugged. "I ain't got a clue about teenagers darlin', your guess is as good as mine..."

A young man appeared in the doorway. He had on a heavy brown trench coat, two fingered gloves, and long auburn hair. He was wearing a smile.

"What'd y' want gumbo? Come t' cause trouble?" He said, his gaze reproachful.

"Non mes amies. Moi on'y came t' see how de' belle was doin', heard yo' wrestlin' her. Yo' couldda' called moi f'dat job non?"

Logan growled fiercely. "You lay one Creole finger on her an' I'll—"

"Easy tiger," Jean said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Remy went to her bedside… Brushing stray locks of white from her face, "Le femme sure es _belle_… Mo' den de' las' time moi saw her…"

Logan's growl was persistent.

Remy leaned over her, studying her face. He sang to her sweetly in a whisper:

_Marie ma belle son des mots _

_Qui vont tres bien ensemble_

_Tres bien ensemble _

"Sleep well mon ange…"

He took her right gloved hand, and kissed it in farewell, leaving the Ace of Spades on her night-table.

"Swamp rat?" She mumbled, her eyes still closed her heart beeping in rhythm.

"River rat, m'belle, yo bien?"

"Mmm… mah head hurts…" She said looking at him her emerald hues glazed over a little.

"Get de femme some aspirin would yo'?" He said looking at Jean as if she hadn't been doing her job at all.

"Are you thick?" Emma Frost came into the room, her white hair twisted up in a knot on the top of her head. "Aspirin would make her bleed more… _honestly_." She said rolling her cerulean eyes as if Remy had no common sense whatsoever.

"I think y'hit the nail right on the head with the boy there Emma." Logan agreed somberly.

"Rogue, may I ask you some questions… _In confidence_." She added looking at Logan, and Remy.

"Ah guess so," She said gingerly.

Both men left with great protest on their parts.

"Why did you cut yourself?" She asked a clipboard in hand.

"Ah, ah dunno… Ah can't remembuh…"

"Mmmhmm… Is there a history of this sort of thing in the family?"

"Gawd woman, how am ah supposed t' know?" She said her temper rising.

"Any unstable relationships?"

"Does e'it LOOK LIKE ah have any UNSTABLE RELATIONSHIPS? AH'M A HUMAN SUCCUBUS F' GAWD SAKE Y'damn piece uh Eurotrash!"

"Honestly Rogue a fowl mouth like that isn't going to get you anywhere…"

"Well YOU BUTTIN E'IN ain't gonnuh git y'all anywhere eithuh!"

Emma sighed.

"Y'wanna know why ah did this?" She said quietly, which was scarier then when she had raised her voice… "B'cause e'it wud'n meh doin e'it tha's why! Ah know e'it wud'n how could ah do sumthin' so terrible t'mahself an' not rememb---" She suddenly got deathly quiet.

"What is it?" Jean asked coming to sit beside Emma.

"Jean, you ';membuh that tahme with th' _Fernis Twins_, y'know when ah lef' with Remeh an'…--- Well, when ah absorbed him, ah almos' jumped out a skyscrapuh cuz' ah wud'n meh… Don' cha git e'it…? Mah absorption e'is---"

"Causing you to forget what happens when you absorb them, almost as if you become unconscious while you're… well, conscious, kind of like a neurotic blackout… But… I don't know, it's hard to explain…"

"Ah know what yer' sayin sugah… Ah'm a harm t'mahself an' othuhs 'round meh, lahke Xaviuh said ah was e'in th' very beginnin'… Ah'm gonnuh end up killin mahself… Y'all might as well lock meh up an' throw away the key…" She said her eyes sorrow stricken.

"Rogue, we don't have to do that." Emma reassured her. "Yeah Rogue, when I was sixteen I sort of went through kind of the same thing. We both have demons, and maybe I can help you with yours, maybe I can bring light to the darkness, what do you say to that?"

"Ah say e'it a damn goohd idea…"


End file.
